Naruto Chicken Soup!
by crazysmile15
Summary: BE WARNED! THE CRACK MAY BE OVERWHELMING FOR THOSE OF YOU UNDER THE AGE OF....UM ANY AGE! PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE HUGS! Discontinued.
1. A is for Animal

**Naruto Chicken Soup! **

**A/N:**** This is a series of one-shots and drabbles. It is my own perverted chicken soup. They range from harmless fluff, to hardcore smex! Enjoy, and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**A is for Animal **

**Pairing: Kiba/Sakura**

**Rated: T **

**Words: 265 **

Sakura didn't know how she had gotten herself into this. Somehow, that cute puppy dog look Kiba gave her had gotten to her, again. And now she was running in the forest, trying to win a game. Kiba knew she was competitive, and had used it against her. Sometimes she wished she could just go back in time, and stab herself for agreeing.

It was the oldest game made in history, tag was its name. However, this was a special brand of tag it was ninja tag. Ninja tag was more thrilling; you had more of a chance to be hit by chakra. Her tired legs told her to stop and rest, but the sound of Kiba nearing made her pump more chakra to her legs.

Before she could move away from the attack, she tripped on a root. Falling face first into the hard ground. "For Kami fuckin' sake!" Sakura grumbled as she got up. "Already giving up, well that's to bad for you Sakura," Kiba chuckled as he watched Sakura dust herself off. "I should accidentally throw my fist at your cute face," Sakura growled.

Kiba pushed himself off the tree he had been casually leaning on, and headed towards Sakura. "Sounds fun, but I got something else on my mind," Kiba said slamming his lips onto Sakura's. To make his point clear he rubbed his erection against her. Sakura mewled happily, agreeing with Kiba's suggestion. "Kiba, you are an animal," Sakura half laughed, half moaned as Kiba pulled her panties down. "You know it," Kiba chuckled. He really did love ninja tag.

……………

**A/N:**** You might be wondering where Akamaru is. Well, Chouji, LOL, is eating him! Sorry for the clichéd ending, and Sakura's responses. But anyway, please review! Spread the love, and PRESS the BUTTON! **


	2. B is for Burial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**B is for Burial **

**Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura **

**Rated: K **

**Words: 202**

The hardest part in a shinobi's job was watching all your friends and loved one's die. As a civilian life was not as precious, not as fleeting. Like a burning candle, it could be snuffed out. As a ninja, many of your comrades are ninja, and that makes it harder. Sasuke's death was foreseen, but it still hurt.

The funeral was small, and the day was dreary. It would rain soon, and maybe it would lessen the pain. Sakura could only hope that she could get through the day. People said it was Sasuke's fault, and he should be dead. But people like Team 7 did not see it that way.

It's just another name carved into the memorial to Konoha. But to those who knew him, it was a final step to saying Sasuke was gone for good. My hand runs down over the engraved name on the cold stone. Uchiha Sasuke is now part of these dead soldiers. But maybe Sasuke will finally get some peace, just maybe he's finally happy.

The rain stops, and a ray of sun breaks through the clouds. The same words Sasuke had left her with years ago come back to her mind. _"Thank you…"_

…………………

**A/N:**** Oh, the sadness is overwhelming! How did Sasuke die, you say. Well, he was out picking flowers and a unicorn stabbed him for being so emo and dramatic! I would like to make a point here that my drabbles have no meaning, and I don't HATE Sasuke! If you guys didn't get who was talking, it was SAKURA! ByE;) **


	3. C is for Caress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

**C is for Caress **

**Pairing: Hinata/Naruto**

**Rated: K **

**Words: 192**

Naruto ran his hand down Hinata's taunt stomach. His eyes drifting to her peacefully sleeping face, her lavender eyes shut in relaxed sleep. After a long night of love making, he should have been tired but his mind was racing. Naruto had become Hokage, and had married Hinata. But every night as Hinata slept, his thoughts would run loose through his brain.

His thoughts were of the future, more or likely they were centered around his wife. Hinata was special to Naruto, he loved to know she was always there for him. His hand flexed on Hinata's neck, the moon shinning down on her pale skin. She looked so fragile, so angelic with her black hair fanning out around her. He raked a hand through the soft tresses, sighing as he closed his eyes.

Time was so short that these moments were so fleeting. One caress, a brush of the lips, a gentle touch. Naruto would always cherish these moments. And as Naruto ran his hand over Hinata's stomach again, he felt the first stirrings of life. A wide smile spread across Naruto's face, as he held Hinata close to his heart.

…………………

**A/N:**** Hinata is pregnant. GO NARUTO! I really do love this one; it always leaves me with a smile. Therefore, I hope I got some of you to at least twitch with emotion. ByE;) **


	4. D is for Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**D is for Demon**

**Pairing: Gaara/Sakura**

**Rated: K **

**Words: 260**

In a world of prejudice and hatred, these few peaceful moments were utter bliss. To not be mocked for having pink hair, or hated for the demon is side ourselves. Although we could not run far enough at times, to just relax in the arms of someone precious to you was far enough. As long as they both had a minute or even a second with each other, they were safe from the scrutiny. To be put under a microscope and be studied was a hellish way to live.

The faces of those who had hurt him blurred as Sakura came into view. There words ignored as she picked up her pace to hold him in her loving arms. As they embraced all was forgotten, the scars and bruises disappeared. There pasts forgotten, no one to judge them as they took pleasure in the closeness of there bodies. The pain of losing loved ones, not being loved, and being invisible vanished.

There hearts beating to the same beat, there bodies molding into one. Gaara did not see Sakura as weak, and Sakura did not see Gaara as a monster. People could talk and say what they wanted, but she knew one thing for sure. Who were the true monsters, Gaara or the people who taunted and feared him? And who was weak, who decided theses things? The people who feared and called them things were nothing but troublesome. What truly mattered was that they loved and understood each other as humans did. So didn't that make them like everyone else?

…………………

**A/N:**** I'll leave that question unanswered. It's up to you to take what I said and learn from it. So, if you have any questions or comments, send me a review or PM (personal message). ByE;) **


	5. E is for Explosion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**E is for Explosion **

**Pairing: Deidara/Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 234**

"Are you insane?!" Sakura screamed over the rumble of something blowing up. "Maybe, yeah," Deidara said with a pleased nod at his art. Sakura felt like chocking Deidara, he was always spouting shit about his art. "Art my ass," Sakura grumbled under her breath. "What was that, yeah?" Deidara gave her a curious look. "Oh nothing, keep blowing things up if that's what makes you happy!" Sakura was just bored; she didn't want to sound mean.

"Humph. You just can't appreciate my art, yeah," Deidara huffed dramatically. _"Arrg,"_ sometimes Deidara could be so sensitive, especially about his art. But maybe she should have been a bit more opened minded, since he was sharing his passion in life. Sometimes she hated how compassionate she was. Sakura sighed, and motioned with her hand for Deidara to continue. His eyes lit up with unbridled happiness that she seemed to finally take some interest in his art.

Sakura just smiled, before an especially big chunk of rock flew at her. Practically knocking out her breath, Deidara tackled her down before she could be hit. Straddling her waist, Deidara looked down at Sakura her eyes wide. Deidara couldn't help himself, as his lips crashed down upon Sakura's. As there lips parted, in Sakura's shocked mind she managed to say; "Now that was an explosion!" She instantly regretted saying it when Deidara looked at her smugly. "Arts a bang, Yeah!"

…………………

**A/N:**** Some Akatsuki love for yah! Please review! Not much else to say except, don't eat dirt, it tastes nasty! ByE;) **


	6. F is for Fan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

**F is for Fan**

**Pairing: Temari/Shikamaru**

**Rated: K **

**Words: 210**

"So, I've always wanted to know why you carry that big troublesome fan on your back." Shikamaru commented. Temari shock her head at him, her sandy blonde locks shaking from side to side. After a pretty long taijutsu training match with Shikamaru, she was tired. "Why don't you tell me? Since you are technically a genius," Temari retorted back chuckling. Shikamaru opened his mouth for a moment, and then closed it in thought.

"How troublesome. All right….I'll humor you. The reason you lug around that big fan is because….when it gets really hot you fan yourself," Shikamaru replied dryly, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Are you serious?" Temari said incredulously. Shikamaru chuckled; "I did say I would humor you Temari." Temari blushed at her own foolishness. "So I told you what I thought. Now what is it really," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Fine I'll humor you, Shika-kun," Temari spat back his own words. "I lug this around because it's my own weapon. I am from Suna, and the people of Sand specialize in wind techniques. And anyway you shouldn't insult someone's choice of weapon, when they can kill you with it," Temari said chuckling and smirking back at Shikamaru. After a thoughtful moment, Shikamaru replied. "Women are so troublesome."

…………………

**A/N:**** Troublesome is right Shikamaru. This drabble is for the people who love TemaShika, and I'm sorry to those who love InoShika. However, the show must go on! **


	7. G is for Gaby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**A/N:**** So, this is for my sister Gaby a.k.a Angelicbeauty95. She was begging me to pair her up with Sasuke. And so this drabble was born, I didn't make it a one-shot because she still is my sister. Protective love against emo bastards! Save your younger siblings! On to the crack! **

**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**

**G is for Gaby**

**Pairing: Gaby/Sasuke**

**Rated: K **

**Words: 188**

The world could be silenced, for this was there moment. It was unheard of and Sasuke was glad Naruto wasn't here. Kakashi would make a perverted comment if he were here. And Sakura, well she would break some bones. In all, Sasuke was just thankful that no one was here at this moment.

This was undignified! It should have never happened, and still it had happened. He had been walking through the forest when the oddest thing hit him. It was a girl about 12 or 13 years old, with long caramel-blond hair and amber-gold eyes. She seemed just as shocked to see him, as he was to see her.

And then it happened, before he could stop her or understand. Her little hands flew to his pants, and right in front of the wildlife pants him. Him, Uchiha Sasuke, who had killed so many with one look had gotten pants. Before he could grab the girl, she giggled and ran away. Of course Sasuke would have no trouble catching up to the girl, but his pride wouldn't let him. So instead he yelled her name furiously; "GABY!"

………………

**A/N:**** Aww, puppy love! That's how my sister tells guys that she likes them. She has this illness that makes her pants anyone in sight. LOL! It's a drive by pantsing! **


	8. H is for Hollow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**H is for Hollow**

**Paring: Sasori/Sakura**

**Rated: K **

**Words: 180**

This world was filled with emptiness, and Sasori was no exception. He felt nothing, held nothing close to his human heart. Even then, his heart had started to grow numb. Nothing really mattered anymore except for his new toy. When she was around, he didn't fell so empty.

He had taken Sakura away from a battle and had healed her wounds. Sometimes when she had nightmares, he would gather her up into his arms. Sasori would protect and safe guard his trinket, she made him feel as alive as a puppet could get. He might live for eternity, but somehow forever was in Sakura's eyes. Sakura was his, and only his to love if it were possible.

Sasori never minded when Sakura fought him. When her dull nails scratched at him, after all he was a puppet. This life they lived of love and hate was enough for them to stay by each other's side. Sakura made Sasori whole, and Sakura got to heal and fix him along the way. Maybe Sasori was hollow, but with Sakura he felt full.

………………

**A/N:**** How cliché! Lately I've been writing sad, deep emotional fic's. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	9. I is for Insatiable

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I is for Insatiable **

**Paring: Neji/TenTen**

**Rated: K **

**Words: 214**

If TenTen could describe Neji, well let's just say it would tale a while. Neji could be pretty bland, but if you really got to know him, you would see how wrong an idea that was. There was no Neji in a nutshell; he was far to complicated to fit. After years of being on Neji's team and then a few years of being his girlfriend, she could say he was all but bland. But TenTen would try to explain what Hyuuga Neji was about. 

Well first of all he hated when people touched or even saw the curse seal on his forehead. And if you thought Neji would be affectionate in private, your hopes would be crushed quickly. He never liked to change his routine, or else all hell would break loose. Neji was meticulous in cleaning and hated chaos. He did nothing out of the ordinary, and wouldn't even eat chocolate ice cream! 

Neji was an egotistical, arrogant, genius bastard. But he was honorable, hard working, kind, thoughtful, gentle, and **dead sexy**. So maybe Neji was up tight and cruel at times. And maybe he would never change. But one thing was sure, Neji loved her and trusted her. In the end Neji was Neji, and not even TenTen would change him. 

…………………

**Fin**

**A/N:**** Neji is so SMEXY! I love his long hair. Go longhaired men! I really would like to say; THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ROCK! I really got to spaz down. ByE;) **


	10. J is for Jaws

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**J is for Jaws **

**Pairing: Kisame/Sakura**

**Rated: K **

**Words: 186**

You know how almost anything can be compared to a person. Naruto had been called a fox/idiot, Sasuke a snake/traitor, and Kakashi a pervert/hero. Sakura for one hated being noticed or given a nickname after a damn tree! It would have been flattering to be called after a beautiful tree. But the way men said and then looked at her hair infuriated her. 

Therefore, when she had met Hoshigake Kisame, her first thought was Jaws stunt double. Kisame had this weird obsession with naming everyone he met. It was of course funny, but at the same time annoying. As time went, Sakura decided she'd give him a more fitting nickname. The list went on for names she could associate with Kisame, but they all seemed dumb and immature. 

But the face Kisame made when she did give him his nickname was priceless. He really did look like a fish out of water. Sakura's nickname for Kisame was….Kisame. Yeah not so original, but it was his name. After that Kisame stopped calling her pinky, cherry blossom, kitty-kat, etc. He called her Sakura, and that was good enough. 

……………

**Fin**

**A/N:**** Did you see the shark jokes I made. HE HE, I'm funny. Here are some names I've made up for Kisame; big blue, sharky, JAWS, fish man, fishy, bluey, etc. So if you have any new ones you can add REVIEW or PM (personal message) me! **


	11. K is for Kill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK is for Kill **

**Pairing: Gaara/Naruto**

**Rated: K **

**Words: 206**

The night was quiet in the land of Suna tonight. One young man couldn't fall asleep, he never could. The people who knew him knew that every night Gaara would climb up onto the roof and stare at the moon. Tonight the moon was full and did not hide from Gaara as everyone else did. For that, Gaara thanked the Gods who gave him a slight reprieve from life. 

The warm winds from the dessert blew over Gaara and caressed his cold skin. Tonight Gaara thought about Naruto, the annoying boy who had the guts to compare himself to Gaara. They were the same age and held a terrible monster within them, what was there to compare other than that? Naruto had grown to attract friends and not repulse. Naruto knew what love was, the only love Gaara had was the kanji on his forehead. 

Naruto had dreams, and Gaara broke dreams. Gaara hated Naruto, but also respected him in an odd way. Naruto would never enjoy the thrill of the kill, and Gaara would always love the taste of blood. Naruto knew nothing about him, but somehow knew everything. Gaara was a monster and Naruto too, but other than that, they had nothing in common. 

…………………

**Fin**

**A/N:**** I love Gaara, he is my human eating panda bear! No fluff here, but maybe in the next chapter. ByE;) **


	12. L is for Laughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL is for Laughter**

**Pairing: Tobi/Sakura**

**Rated: K**

**Words: 222**

There were many forms of laughter Tobi realized quickly when the new addition to Akatsuki arrived. At first Sakura was unwilling to smile or show much emotion. However, after a few weeks she loosened up considerably, actually making little jokes here and there. The first time Sakura laughed, it was small and quiet, barely audible. Therefore, Tobi's mission as of late was to get sakura to really laugh. 

It was no easy feet, Sakura was adamant in her decision to never truly laugh. Tobi had to give Sakura some credit; she was determined not to give up so easily. Nevertheless, Tobi was just as determined to win; he could just imagine what Sakura's laughter would be like. That thought alone strengthened Tobi's resolve. He would not give up; it was his solemn duty to get Sakura to laugh. 

The only thing Tobi hadn't imagined was Sakura laughing at him. The one time Tobi wanted to make a flaming soufflé, he just had to catch his hair on fire. Sakura just happened to catch him running around in circles, his arms flailing around frantically. She threw a bucket of water at him, and for a moment, they stared at each other. Before Sakura burst into laughter, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glittering with mirth. Tobi couldn't help but smile underneath his mask. 

**Fin**

**A/N:**** I can so imagine Tobi doing that. But then again I can see myself doing that too I can't cook at all! TT Poor Tobi, God he has no luck. ByE;) REVIEW! **


	13. M is for Money

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**M is for Money ()**

**Pairing: Kakuzu/Hidan**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 140**

Money was a precious thing in Kakuzu's book. Life depended on it. People fought wars over it, saved it up, wasted it, and bargained for more. Money was dependable and it could be trusted. It never ditched you or discriminated against you. Un like some people, and of course Kakuzu could name a few.

In Akatsuki everyone had a purpose, there specific talent that was needed for this organization. Kakuzu was technically the treasurer, the accountant. He took care of the financial part of Akatsuki. And his partner/roommate too Kakuzu was useless.

In fact, if Hidan didn't always come back from the dead, Kakuzu would have killed him already. Hidan was loud, obnoxious, insensitive, vulgar, foolish, a sadist ….unpredictable. Kakuzu quickly exited his room to bleach his eyes. The picture of Hidan rolling naked on money burned into his memory.

**Fin**

**A/N: I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! For almost a whole month or so I lost my muse, I didn't even know I had a muse! Just to say I completely lost my inspiration and couldn't get it back. I thought I had lost my zest for writing. But that's impossible because writing is my passion. Anyway, I could go on forever about my passions, but you people don't give a SHIT! I would pay a lot of money to see naked Hidan, wouldn't you! **


	14. N is for Nude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN is for Nude**

**Pairing: Kakashi/Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 177**

Kakashi's hand ran over the soft skin of her arm, the fine hairs on her skin raised. Sakura smoothed her hands down Kakashi's muscular chest. There eyes focused on the journey of there hands. Sweet blissful friction, bodies sharing warmth, breaths mingling. It was a perfect morning.

Sakura weaved her hands through Kakashi's hair as he cradled her head in his hands. There faces nearing and shutting out the world. The morning light shinning over there lazy bodies. In a perfect moment there, lips met the couple sharing a tender kiss. Sakura's lips parting to receive more of Kakashi's sweet kisses.

Tongues lashing at one another, bodies molding together, hands grasping for more. Gasps and moans filling the room up and smothering the quiet atmosphere. Sakura arched and angled her body for more of Kakashi. Quietly a small child of four tip toed into the room. Her hair a soft pink and her eyes as soulful as her father. She jumps onto her parents and disturbs there love making. "Mommy, Daddy can I join your nude party!"

**Fin**

**A/N: That kid is going to be messed up forever! But seriously you can't tell me you wouldn't want to be in that bed with Kakashi.**


	15. O is for Orange

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO is for Orange **

**Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto**

**Rated: K+**

**Words: 220**

Out of all the dumb things Naruto could have done while they were on a mission this was the worst. He didn't like to over dramatize things, but this certainly took the cake. Naruto had too be stupid all over his shirt. His favorite dark blue shirt with the Uchiha emblem on it, the shirt his father had given him. Sasuke would be lucky if Naruto hadn't forever stained it.

Sakura had promised to get the stain out as quick as possible. However, she had suggested he get a new shirt before he got a bad cold. And out of all the times Sasuke had not brought another shirt Naruto had ruin his only one. Still, Sasuke did not want to get a cold and look weak, it could impair his ninja work. So out of his better judgment he asked Naruto to lend him a shirt, in fact he ordered Naruto to give him a shirt.

Preferably one of his black ones. But the fates where not with him this night. And that is why he hated the color orange, wearing it was even worst than looking at it. Loud, obnoxious, aggressive, and stupid orange. Sasuke just had to tell himself that he would kill Naruto after this. Uchiha Sasuke never was laughed at for wearing something so fugly!

**Fin**

**A/N: Not much to say but; REVIEW PLEASE! To make me write more I need motivation and love! **


	16. P is for Paint

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP**

**P is for Paint **

**Pairing: Sai/Sakura**

**Rated: K+**

**Words: 220**

Sai was an artist; all of Konoha knew that fact. He was also the man who was too bring back Uchiha Sasuke or kill him for being a traitor. But to his teammates, he was an artist who had no emotions. Sometimes Sai wondered if they thought him a freak for smiling with no real happiness. Sakura most of all could never understand that he had lost all of his emotions, and if you dug deep there was nothing there.

Sai was human, he slept, he ate, he talked, and he breathed. But he was missing the fundamental part of being human. He did not feel pain, sorrow, happiness, stress, fear. Those emotions were reserved for his friends. But Sai was trying to regain some normalcy, and he read up on all the emotions possible. Love by far shocked him too be far harder than it seemed.

Sakura had said she would always help him, and Sai wanted the help. He wanted too feel and love someone, but most of all too be really human. That night he touched, caressed and held Sakura close too his beating heart. That very night he drew what he felt onto the canvass. His paint brush the caress of skin on skin. When it was done he had the perfect name for it; _Sakura._

**Fin**

**A/N: I feel bad for Sai, he is so SEXY, but so cold. One day I might get a professional too draw me in my natural state. Which is probably dying on a couch and drinking smoothies. I LOVE SMOOTHIES! LOL! ;) **


	17. Q is for Quarrel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

**Q is for Quarrel**

**Pairing: Neji/Lee**

**Rated: K+**

**Words: 191**

Mean words, harsh looks that is how it had started between Neji and Lee. There was no camaraderie or friendliness. Neji did not respect Lee for being weak, and Lee was tired of Neji's cold remarks. TenTen had nothing too do with this, and Gai-sensei either. This deep-rooted hatred for each other only grew and never dissipated.

There fights became full blown, and the contact of there fists brought only blood. Of course, they were not like Naruto and Sasuke's fights, their intent were for death. Neji and Lee's fights were for leadership and power over one another. Nothing more and nothing less, to stand tall and proclaim dominance. No one and nothing could change that deep need, and greed for power.

Lee wanted Neji too see him as a teammate and possibly an ally. Neji was too stubborn too change his age-old beliefs. He was more powerful and showed Lee that every time they quarreled. Neither of them would back down from the challenge presented in each other's eyes. It was an ancient battle and would never end because it gave them a reason to even look at each other.

**Fin**

**A/N: I know a lot of you people will be mad that I put Neji and Lee against each other, but I remind you that it is my right as a writer to express my opinion with out being FLAMED or BAD MOUTHED! Still, can you honestly agree that Neji and Lee would make a nice gay yaoi couple? Neji would rip off Lee's head the moment he spouted one ounce of that love colored crack! …..PLEASE REVIEW! **


	18. R is for Ramen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**R is for Ramen **

**Pairing: Naru/Hina**

**Rated: K+**

**Words: 212**

It was like a ritual too come to the Ramen stand. After a long day of bruising practice and tiring missions, it was a relief to just relax. There were rules though, guidelines to not ruin the peaceful environment. There were three rules, the first one was 'No talking about the Hyugas', the second was 'No talking about a certain raven haired sharingan user', and finally yet importantly 'No telling anyone about what they talked about'. If either of them broke the rules…. Well Hinata didn't know what would happen.

Hinata sighed half listening and half daydreaming as Naruto talked and ate at the same time. She always wondered how Naruto did not manage too choke on his food while jabbering on. Hinata wondered if she would ever get over her childhood crush on Naruto. It seemed impossible because Naruto had gotten even more handsome, kinder if possible, and more bright and sunny. Oh how she would do anything to have Naruto's courage too tell him how she felt.

However, for the moment she was content too just be in Naruto's company. Too, hear the sound of bowls clinking and noodles being slurped. Because these moments were the world to Hinata, and she would like too believe Naruto felt the same way.

**Fin**

**A/N: AWWW, I feel so bad for Hinata and her chronicle shyness! It's a terribly tiresome encumbrance. I just hope that one day she can see that Naruto is…. COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS TOO HER FEELINGS! Sorry for all you hardcore NaruHina fans but I really don't see it happening, but if anyone has a different opinion feel free to get angry. Oh and REVIEW, it makes the unicorns happy! LOL! **


	19. S is for Stamina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**S is for Stamina**

**Pairing: LeeTen**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 246**

Lee's idea of practice was far more different from TenTen's. TenTen usually focused on her weapons and how well she could control them all. Lee's was the practice of completely and fully pushing his body to its limit. No matter how many times she told him to relax, he just pushed himself further. Therefore, TenTen took to the practice of watching Lee instead of focusing on her own training.

TenTen had always had feelings for Hyuga Neji, but as she grew up, she realized he was more of a brother to her. She also realized that as she grew closer to Lee her feelings for him changed as well. Lee wasn't annoying he was excitable, and he cared for his team deeply. TenTen watched as Lee moved through another set of push up's. "If I do 200 push up's then I will have to do 100 lunges," Lee said already pumped up and ready.

TenTen laughed and after a quick look at Lee, she had an idea to push there relationship further. TenTen sat in front of Lee letting him get a good view of her ample cleavage. "Your stamina is unmatched Lee, but what else is that stamina good for?" TenTen said wantonly. Lee almost broke his stride, but looked up at TenTen with a little blush and smile. "Oh it is also good for beating Naruto in Ramen eating contests!" Lee said exuberantly. TenTen smacked a hand to her forehead he was completely useless.

**Fin**

**A/N: Poor TenTen, she'll never get sexual gratification from Lee if she uses innuendos. Sorry if my use of innuendos was truly terrible and bad, I've never written one. SHARE THE LOVE AND PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON! ;D**


	20. T is for Taffeta

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**T is for Taffeta **

**Pairing: Ino/Sakura**

**Rated: K**

**Words: 178**

Sakura felt a part of herself die on the day of Ino's wedding; Ino had the most beautiful dress, a dress of pure satin and silk. Her veil glittering and diamond studded, her hair glistening like spun gold. And Ino's cornflower blue eyes shown with happiness and glee. Sakura felt and looked the exact opposite.

Her hair clumpy and stringy, her dress hideous. It was made out of the most uncomfortable fabric, made to annoy and make everything ugly. There were no diamonds or silk and satin, the color was dull and drab. Sakura's eyes burned with hatred and anger as she looked at her so-called "best friend". Sakura would remember this day forever.

But I guess it was fair play since Sakura had managed to snatch Sasuke first. That rivalry long since ended, but somehow never forgotten. Sakura had hoped Ino would spare her from her undeniable wrath, but Sakura had been spited. Ino walked down the aisle with a smug smile in Sakura's direction. Sakura huffed and itched her sides angrily; she hated taffeta bridesmaid gowns.

**Fin**

**A/N: Taffeta is a bitch of a fabric, its like wearing cardboard! LOL! REVIEW ******


	21. U is for Ultrasound

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**U is for Ultrasound **

**Pairing: Saku/Sasu**

**Rated: K**

**Words: 233**

Today was a very stressful day, and not just in one way. Lately the hospital had been very hectic and disorganized. She no longer had time by herself, and to top it all off she was six months pregnant. Sakura knew to much stress could impair the baby's health, but she was overly panicking as of late. The walls of the Uchiha mansion felt like they were closing around her.

Sasuke also had been put on so many missions he hardly even came home. And its not as if you had much of a social life when you were the size of an over inflated balloon. However today would be different, today she was going to her monthly ultrasound and Sasuke promised he was coming? He hadn't come for the first five; this was the first time he was coming. Sakura was just as nervous as Sasuke was.

As they, both settled down into the room the normal nurse holed her up to the machine. Putting the goop onto check for the baby, and then putting the cold metal panels on her bulging stomach. Suddenly Sasuke saw what Sakura saw when she came, there baby healthy and seemingly happy. Sasuke stared at the screen for a moment before getting a far off look in his eyes. Sakura panicked for all of a second before Sasuke softly whispered, "I'm going to be a dad."

**Fin **

**A/N: AWWW, cute SasuSaku moment. Those are the best kind of moments! REVIEW please for the sake of all you SasuSaku shippers! **


End file.
